School's out
by kismetrayne
Summary: Beckett and Castle investigate a school shooting and run into an F.B.I division whose main focus is on school shooting, bullies and suicide that relates to the school. The F.B.I division and all original characters are from the book Kismet's Unique Logic from Dayman Rayne. You want more after you read please review
1. At the scene

_**School's out**_

_**By**_

_**KismetRayne**_

_**Part One**_

_Beckett and Castle were together and were doing what they do best that's go to a crime scene as they arrived at a school it was first they saw a crowd of kids up front. _

_As they walked through there were things said from, **"Do you know who did it?", "Oh my God she's dead." and "What did they do to deserve this?" **Beckett and Castle looked at each other wandering what was going on as they entered the school it looked like a blood bath several bodies were lying in different spots. Ryan walked up to the duo first. "This is a mess, Espioito as the names and this happened three hours ago before first period." Ryan said and walked down the hall mapping each body. _

"_All the students were in there classes and then started the gunshots. All they said the person had on a white mask and black hood sweatshirt." Detective Ryan said and added, "But here's the weird part. The F.B.I is here." "What?" Beckett asked and so Detective Ryan left with Castle as they opened the door to the Principal's office to walk into the room_

"_Call my supervisors Angela Bennett and this number she will tell you that me and my fellow agents are legit." A voice blare out which seemed like she was a naive New Yorker and then a smaller woman came pushed passed through everyone._

"_Do we have a problem?" The woman of British tongue slammed her badge saying she's from the F.B.I agent. "The three women are apart of the division concentrates on the possibly of any death, suicide or school shooting in a school that what's lying in your hall. They are not terrorists or anything like that you idiot. We are happy to work with the police because it's still a murder. Do I make myself clear and stick around we will be questioning you soon?" The one that was holding the medical kit stick out her tongue and the naïve New York gave her a look. _


	2. Meet the division

_**School's Out**_

_**By**_

_**KismetRayne**_

_**Part Two**_

"_Excuse me!" Beckett yelled and the Brit turned around, "I'm Detective Beckett, NYPD and this is Richard Castle..." Beckett said and The Brit glare at him. "I will talk about this situation in a moment." The thirty year old said and added, "Please introduce yourself Sarah." The blonde walked too..._

"_I'm Sarah Reese I'm lead agent for the Anti-bully division, this is Caroline Coles she's my information specialist and this is Jean Hall." Sarah said and Jean replied really whined, "Can I go to the bodies?" "This is our supervisor Angela Bennett." Sarah said then motion for Jean to go as she yelled whoo-hoo down the hall. _

"_Why do you think this is anything to do with your division?" Kate asked and Angela replied, "Before we make small talk, what is in an average best selling author doing here?" They explained the situation and Angela wasn't amused. _

"_Mr. Castle, what we do here is important? If you look in papers you will see why I'm such a bitch about we do. It's not about being a playboy, kids have no parents or school looking at them" _

"_I understand that perfectly..." Castle said and Angela replied, "Do you have kids?" "Yes she's 18." Castle said and Angela replied with sadness in her voice, "So you understand. Detective we are honor to work with you and when you talk to Gates she will explain how our investigation works and you are free to interact with this division." Angela said and then walked out. _

_Sarah paused for a second. _

"_C.C pulled up anything on any seven of our victims see if they have a common person they have message." Sarah said and Beckett didn't like this all ready but she wanted to catch a killer. "All right we both want to find the bad guys, how do you want to start?" Beckett asked and Sarah replied, "Well does the average writer have to be with us?" Sarah asked and Kate replied, "We are not going to get anyway insulting my...The writer...I mean Castle." _


End file.
